darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion Catcher
In Scorpion Catcher, you must assist Thormac in the Sorcerer's Tower, who has lost three of his scorpions, and tasks you to find them for him. Walkthrough * Bar Crawl miniquest |items = * Dusty key (unnecessary with 70 Agility) Recommended: * Antipoison * Games necklace and combat bracelet (to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost and Monastery) * Activated lodestones in Edgeville, Ardougne, Seers' Village and Taverley }} Valued Gems To begin, talk to Thormac on the roof of the sorcerer's tower, south of Seers' Village. He'll tell you that his rare Kharidian scorpions have escaped and are on the loose. Thormac gives you a scorpion cage to catch his treasures and suggest you go talk to the seers that live to the north. Note that you must talk to a seer in order to catch the first scorpion, otherwise you will not get the necessary dialogue options needed to continue through the wall. The other two can be caught without asking for the location from a seer. In a Dark Place... With the cage in your inventory, speak to any Seer. They insist on speaking solely in riddles, mentioning that one of Thormac's pets resides "in a dark place, between a lake and a holy island". This is inside the Taverley Dungeon. It is required to take a dusty key (unnecessary with 70 Agility). Head to the dungeon either by home teleporting to the (Taverley lodestone, using a House Teleport if you have a house in Taverley, or Falador Teleport and walking north-west to Taverley). Enter the dungeon. * If you have level 80 Agility, you can take the west shortcut directly to the poison spider area. * If you have level 70 Agility instead, you can use the shortcut to the blue dragons and head south from there. Otherwise, walk half the length of the dungeon, kill the jailer and use his jail key to free Velrak the explorer, who gives you a copy of the dusty key; use this key on the gate to enter the blue dragon chamber. From the blue dragons, go south and west to the black demons, and north to where the poison spiders are. The blue dragons are not aggressive, but the black demons and poison spiders are, so if you have a low combat level, it would be worth taking food and an antipoison. Find the small room with an old wall that you can search to enter it. To catch the Kharidian scorpion in this room, use the scorpion cage on it. If you try to pick up the scorpion barehanded, it will sting you, inflicting 30 life points of damage. Barbaric! Return to the seer to find the location of the second scorpion. The seer will tell you that the scorpion "has been spirited away by a brute of a man. He runs a shop in a village two canoe trips from Lumbridge." This is Gunnarsgrunn. The following step is optional. Head to the Barbarian Village and speak to Peksa, the owner of the helmet shop, and ask him about the scorpion. He will tell you that he left it as a 'surprise gift' for his brother at the Barbarian Outpost, under his bed. Instead of talking to Peksa, you can proceed straight to the Barbarian Outpost. Proceed to the Barbarian Outpost - a games necklace can quickly teleport you there - and enter the fenced-in area. You must have completed the Bar Crawl miniquest to do so. The scorpion wanders in and around the buildings by the agility course. Similar to the first scorpion, use your cage to capture it. Renouncement You do not have to return to a seer a third time as they should have told you the location of the third scorpion in your previous conversation. The third scorpion is located on the first floor of the Edgeville Monastery. Head to the Monastery (a combat bracelet can teleport you directly; the lodestone network or an Amulet of glory can be used to teleport to Edgeville, north-east of the Monastery). If you have 31 Prayer, climb up any ladder; if you haven't done this before already, Abbot Langley will have you join the order before allowing you upstairs. The scorpion is in the eastern side of the first floor. As necessary, use your cage on it. Now, take the filled cage of scorpions back to Thormac, who rewards you for your effort. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * Ability to have Thormac make an elemental battlestaff into a corresponding mystic battlestaff for 40,000 coins. * Transcript Required for completing Completion of Scorpion Catcher is required for the following: * Seers' Village Tasks: ** Medium: "It's a Slightly Magical Stick" nl:Scorpion Catcher fi:Scorpion Catcher Category:Wikia Game Guides quests